This invention relates to a travel chair for handicapped individuals and more particularly to a collapsible lightweight travel chair that is easily removable from an automobile and can be unfolded without requiring adjustment for the user and which does not require the user to back into it to sit down, but which may be entered from either side and which also has a provision for carrying articles.
Handicapped individuals have a need for a lightweight travel chair which differs from traditional wheeled chairs. A travel chair is needed which is lightweight, which is easily removed from the trunk of an automobile, and is collapsible and which may be unfolded and used without adjustment for the user. In addition, there is a need for a travel chair that the user does not have to back into it to sit down, but which may be entered from the side and which also has a provision for carrying articles. Various foldable wheeled chairs have been provided heretofore such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,228 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,093 and British patent application No. 2,111,440. However these have left something to be desired.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible lightweight travel chair for handicapped individuals that is easily removed from an automobile and can be unfolded without requiring adjustment for the user and allows a user to enter and exit from the chair from either side. The geometry and lightness of the cart also is compatible for conveyance on private or commercial aircraft, buses or other public type transportation. Also the cart is adaptable for use in private or public institutions.